


until you can't take it anymore

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ More times than not, she likes it better when he’s the lead. But sometimes, Sakura quite loves having Sasuke at her mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until you can't take it anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Thoroughly inspired by a chapter of "Velvet Kiss".

She loves doing this to him. Loves to have him thrash, to have him swear, face flushed in frustrated passion. Usually, Sakura is not one to prefer exerting dominance over her husband, having always favored the sight of him above her, behind her, lone hand anchoring her body to his own as he fits his mouth over her hot, slicked flesh, and moves her to the tandem of his thrusts. Gentle or hard-loving, she loves to submit herself to his control, to find herself at his mercy, because although Sasuke can at times be greedy, he is still nothing short of a generous lover.

She drowns herself in him, caught up in the force of his lust and the weight of his love, as it pours into every touch and every look, allowing her to lose herself in a way she had still never quite been able to while she was in charge. And as she watches the grimace slipping to his lips, and feels his calloused fingers squeezing the flesh of her hip harshly, she wonders if this is how Sasuke feels, too, when she exerts her own power.

“You’re so tense,” she breathes, pressing slow, wet kisses to the line of his jaw, deft fingers gently twining in his hair. “Did I breach your limit, Sasuke-kun?” Rolling her hips in a hard grind, she almost lets herself grin at the way he jerks and twitches inside her, darting her tongue out to taste his sweaty skin. “I’m always stopping right before you come… It must be so aggravating to you…”

Sasuke’s jaw tightens with a rumble of this throat, and she smiles, keeping the slow, hard rocking rhythm of her hips, lips brushing fleetingly over his cheek. “Is it aggravating, Sasuke-kun?” she murmurs, tracing his parted mouth with her thumb, belly burning at his hot, panting breaths. “Am I being _annoying_?”

“Shut up,” he rasps, snatching out to grab a full, pert breast. She nearly gasps at the feeling of his calloused fingers molding her soft flesh, a pleased hum falling from her mouth as he flicks her nipple with his thumb. She feels his lips twitching, like he is pleased with her response. “Just keep going,” he puffs, turning his head to capture her mouth in a deep, burning kiss.

Making a sound that is almost half a laugh, Sakura kisses him back with twice the enthusiasm, fingers tugging on his hair as she presses her breasts to his chest and rides him harder, faster, set on building up a rhythm that would have him moaning and shuddering beneath her once again. Sensitive, needy, Sasuke is quick to react, breaking from their kiss with a gasp, his hand catching on her ass as he bucks against her roughly, repressing strained, shuddering groans against her cheek.

“Sakura,” he utters, squeezing her smooth flesh with ardor. She closes her eyes, keening softly, and quickens her pace, pushing her face to his neck. Sasuke bucks against her harder, trembling, his head tipping back with a soft, wavering moan. “F- _Fuck_ , I can't—I can’t take it—”

Quickly, Sakura lifts herself off of him for the fourth time that night, and pulls back to sit with her back straight once more, teeth biting the inside of her cheek with desire as she watches him shove his head back with a furious shout, shaking terribly. “ _Fucking hell_ , Sakura!” he snarls, reaching to touch himself with his own trembling hand, aching and far too eager to come.

“Not yet!” Sakura says, knocking it back against the mattress and holding it down firmly. “You can’t come until I tell you it’s okay…”

Flushed, angry, Sasuke snarls again, jerking against her so hard her breath hitches at the friction. Leaning down, she brings his hand over his head, and kisses the corner of his mouth, free hand burying in his damp hair as she whispers, “Ask me to put it in one more time, Sasuke-kun… Ask me to let you come…”

He growls, and reaches to kiss her instead, teeth biting at her bottom lip and lips abusing her own until she is sure she will find them bruised, later.

“Fucking tease,” he hisses, fingers intertwining almost too tightly with her own. He pulls back, shuts his eyes, and pants for breath, brows furrowing deeply with discomfort.

It is starting to be too painful for him, she realizes, the strain of being denied release four times finally taking its toll on him and making the ache in his cock near-unbearable. Any more teasing would likely render him too sore to be able to come at all. 

Eyes soft, Sakura squeezes his hand tenderly, and slips her free one down to his cock, holding him in place. Slowly, she sinks down on him again, moaning so very softly. “You’re so hard,” she breathes, shuddering as he groans, jutting shakily into her. His eyes slip shut, and she leans in to kiss him hard. “Does it hurt?” she whispers on his lips, setting a quick, insistent rhythm. “It must be so terrible…”

He shudders at this, nodding, mouth parting with a feverish groan. His hand snatches out of her hold to grasp at her ass again, helping her move faster, harder, fingers digging hard enough to leave marks. He’s growing desperate—she can feel it, _hear_ it, in the way he moves and the way that he bucks, a trembling mess of soft, weak moans beneath her. “Fuck, Sakura, _please_ … I—I need to—”

“It’s okay,” she whispers, moaning, grinding her hips down harder. “It’s okay you can come!”

Pulling her down against his chest, Sasuke mutters a string of curses and buries his face in her neck to muffle his half-shout, quivering and shaking desperately as he finally comes inside her in violent spurts; gasping sounds and breathless moans against her heated skin, her name is lost on his lips in litany of bliss. Sakura isn’t far behind, reaching her own climax with a few more thrusts, gasps and keening cries pressed against his ear as she writhes atop of him.

Silence takes between them, warm and comfortable, and filled with amazement. She doesn’t think she’s ever made him come this hard, before.

“Was that too much?” she asks, breathless and slightly worried. “Did I overdo it?”

Winded, completely sated, but terribly exhausted, Sasuke weakly moves to wrap his arm around her, mumbling, “…I’ll tell you if my mind ever comes back to me.”

Elated, Sakura kisses him sweetly and exclaims with a happy laugh, “So I _did_ do good!”


End file.
